Special Ed
by World1000
Summary: When Ed accidentally overhears a mysterious conversation, even more mystifying figures kidnap him. Ed, Eddy, and the others set out to find him, but over the course of their journey uncover a plot more sinister they could ever have imagined, and the ones who captured Double D will ensure they don't make it out alive to warn others. But is there someone else at work here, too?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic, and so I may not be very good at first. But still, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold day in January in the town of Peach Creek, population: 4,186 people. Peach Creek was your typical, normal suburban cul-de-sac neighborhood. Well, it varies on your definition of _normal_.

Peach Creek is normal if you define it as having 3 boys with the same name do scams every day, one who is in advanced classes, one who's IQ would worry some people but can literally pick up a tree, and another who has a Napoleon complex that also has a book devoted solely to planning scams. Who also live in the same neighborhood as a jerk jock, a bratty half-pint sister to a said boy who does scams, another one who is frailer than a feather, an old country crazy weirdo, a boy who has a plank of wood as a best friend, and a hot beauty.

A combination of all these may result in total destruction of the town, or at least Rathink Avenue.

These boys, who's names were Eddy, Ed and Double D, are now doing another one of their scams in which...

''HEY SOCKHEAD, ARE YOU FINISHED WITH THAT HOT CHOCOLATE YET?!''

''Oh, I'm coming Eddy! You can't make a good winter drink in less than a minute!''

''Hot chocolate is like marshmallows with buttered toast!''

Eddy, Double D and Ed were currently doing yet another scam, this time called 'Ed's Crazy Hot Chocolate!' which was printed with Christmas colors on the sign that was to be hanged in a bit, which involved what Eddy called a 'super secret ingredient' of his. But right now Double D was mixing the sticky and thick 8 foot high steaming vat of chocolate bars, sugar, milk, butter, and creamy hot chocolate packets, chocolate bars, marshmallows, and more chocolate bars. He has a huge strength in intelligence, but in physical strength... there was a reason why he had an excuse to stay out of most PE activities for life. Right now his arms were aching like heck.

''Ed, why don't you help? You're the stronger one here!'' he complained.

''I am Double D!'' He dipped his whole arm into the vat and then came out of it with a sticky glomp of mud. He stuck his whole arm into his mouth, sucked on it like a baby, then came out of it.

''Tastes like chicken!'' he squealed.

''Ed! Don't eat the chocolate! They're for the customers.'', yelled Eddy.

''Alrighty Eddy!,'' shouted Double D from the top. He climbed down the ladder that he stood on. ''Let it cool down for a few minutes so that it won't scald the mouth.''

''Good, with this we'll make a million bucks and then we can buy all the jawbreakers that we want.'', Eddy snickered. Double D just rolled his eyes. When nobody was looking, Eddy dumped a packet of his 'super secret ingredient' into the mixture and stirred it up real well. _This will really spice things up,_ he gleefully thought.

He stood at the stand where he tried to convince customers to buy his winter drink. ''Step right up to buy Ed's Crazy Hot Chocolate! It'll warm you up for the rest of the season, and its only 25 cents per cup!''

He annoyingly got the attention of the neighborhood kids who were playing winter football in the slushy snow, with the exception of Jimmy and Sarah since they were too young to play and preferred to do snow angels or build snowmen. But Eddy's showcasing was steadily getting on their nerves.

Kevin, the neighborhood jock, got so annoyed at Eddy's screaming advertising that he eventually relented. ''You dorks better give good hot chocolate.'', he angrily muttered as he dropped a spare quarter into the jar. The rest of the kids followed suit. Jonny looked at what was basically a cup of mud and commented ''Yuck! Plank does this look like chocolate to you?''

Eddy retorted ''Don't listen to that termite chow! Just drink like there's no tomorrow.'' Then he force fed it down his throat.

While he was doing that, Double D noticed a large empty plastic bag poking out of his friend's back pocket. Out of curiousness and suspicion, he carefully grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger. He read the label:

** GROUNDED ROCOTO PEPPER!**

** ONE OF THE WORLD'S HOTTEST PEPPERS!**

** HANDLE WITH GREAT CAUTION!**

** GROWN IN CHILE**

Double D intently studied the packet. _Now why would Eddy have something like this with him,_ he thought._ But now the real question is what is he using it for...?_

A pungent smell pulled him from his thoughts and he saw that it was coming from the vat of chocolate. He sniffed the air around it and realized it had the faint yet distinct smell of a spicy pepper. He thought _Wait, I don't remember adding any pepper in! _

He glanced at Eddy and then Ed, then the packet, the vat...

''Oh Eddy, how could you!,'' he cried out. _What in heaven's name was he thinking?!_

''What?,'' Eddy yelled. But when he turned to look at Jonny again, he was met with a torrent of very spiced up hot chocolate. ''Hey what the-!'' He frantically tried to wipe away the sludge from his eyes before any permanent damage was done.

''Uh, guys,'' said Ed. ''They don't look too good.'' The kids faces were lava red and puffy and looked ready to explode at any moment. In less than 3 seconds, it seemed like an atom exploded over the area. The snow melted into a river of very icy water and the trees were browner than usual. But it was Kevin's, Nazz's, Jonny's, Jimmy's, Sarah's, and Rolf's reactions that would really capture the attention. If nothing else they were acting like they were expecting the end to come. They were panicking, trying so desperately to cool it down any way possible, first by eating the snow, but then they soon found out that it was only making it worse.

Like every scam they put the pieces together: spicy hot chocolate, the Eds, actually drinking...

Kevin turned to face them with the reddest, angriest, most irate expression he had ever mustered. Even the destruction of his bike was absolutely_ nothing_ compared to this.

_''DDDDDDDDOOOOOOORRRRRRRKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!''_

Before he had a chance to finish that exclamation, the Eds were running for their lives.

* * *

Double D ran as if his whole being depended on it, which actually did. A red-faced Nazz and Jonny, and one very spiked-up Plank were on his heels in hot pursuit, and Double D knew that if he slowed down for just a second he was a goner. He and the others split up when they were being chased, and he didn't know if the others weren't already caught. But that was for later.

_Oh where oh where can I hide?_ he thought. He glanced at a stray alleyway. _There!_ He dove into it, wincing when he landed in trash. It wasn't the most sanitary of places, but it is better than nothing. He hung his body low until he heard the shouts and rapid footsteps pass faded. But when he uncovered his head, he heard a voice from somewhere.

''Power...powerful...rule...plan...slaves.'' It was a coming from deeper in the alleyway, like it was supposed to be hidden. Being Double D his curiosity got the best of him._ Curse me and my curiosity... _

He tiptoed down the alleyway, until he could hear iotas of conversation. What he heard caused a cold slither to creep down his back back.

''Our plan will succeed, it will; every flaw has been found and eliminated, every rough edge smoothed, every liability tracked down and terminated, everything has been perfected. Nothing will hold us back!'' The voice was cold, cruel, and sadistic.

Another voice spoke ''Are you sure about that? Everything is as it should be? Because the last thing we need is for some imperfection to come up and cause hundreds of years of work and planning to go down the drain.'' This voice was higher-pitched and more cautious, as if he wanted every word to come out right.

''Of course it will! It has to; we have made sure of it-wait was that?'' As he heard a sharp crunching sound.

Double D looked down and resisted the urge to gulp. His shoe had on some broken glass in his single-mindedness to hear the talking.

''Its coming from down there!'' he heard the voices shout.

Faster than he thought he could, Double D legs sprinted out of there. He heard the voices catching up to him, and for a moment he feared that he will be caught, but at last he got out of there. He tried to pretend he didn't hear anything, anything at all.

_It wasn't ghosts or all that nonsense it wasn't foolishness plotting something... yes that's it foolishness. The gas emitting from the rotting garbage must be messing with my head._ He briefly looked behind him and saw nothing. _Yes it really was that gas..._

Little did he know of the shadowy figures on the rooftops that were watching him and now wondering what to do.

''This is our first setback in many decades,'' the first one spoke. ''He must be eliminated. Remember what he said. Absolutely no witnesses.''

''What witness?,'' the second one argued. ''He hardly heard what we were talking about and look! He has convinced himself that he has heard nothing. He is no threat!''

''But even so he has to be caught. After that we'll see what we'll do with him.''

''Are you so sure about that? Others are bound to notice...''

Turning his head toward him, he spoke once more ''Then we will make sure that those who notice will no longer notice.''

* * *

**Dun Dun DDUUNN! What will happen to Cartoon Network's favorite whiz kid? Find out in the next chapter! Please comment!**


	2. Kidnapping & One Plan Later

**Second chapter! Who wants to find out what happens to Double D please read on! By the way, I'm very sorry about taking so long, I had a very busy vacation and a serious case of writer's block.**

* * *

Double D prepared for bed. After hiding in an abandoned shed for 4 hours, the neighborhood kids finally gave up trying to find him. He shortly afterwards found Ed, who literally hid underground in a pit he dug for a previous scam, but Eddy... he was going to be in a lot of pain over the next few days.

He sighed. At the end of the day they made exactly 0 dollars and got a lot of fists in the gut, better than what they usually received but still a disaster. After putting on his night cap he slid into his warm covers and let his heavy eyelids close, allowing himself drift off to a place where today's troubles did not exist and where cleanliness was the rule.

* * *

He woke up hours later to a loud sound downstairs. Groggily, he checked the time.

_1:08 AM_

_Strange, _he thought, _what could possibly be waking me up at this time of night? A stray cat, maybe?_

Putting on his slippers, he tiptoed downstairs. In the dark his eyes had trouble adjusting to the lower lighting, but he could just make out 2 figures coming towards him.

He never had it coming.

The next thing he knew, he was being stuffed into a sack larger than him, and was being like a sack of potatoes toward... somewhere, something. Double D didn't know, however he had no intention of finding out.

''Let me go! Oh please, let me go!,'' he cried out.

The figure who was carrying slugged him hard in the head. Double D felt darkness creeping upon him and the last thing he heard was the figure yelling at him.

''Oh shut up! You know what you did! Should have kept your damn ears to yourself!''

_ P-please...don't kill me..._

Then he couldn't think anything at all.

* * *

Eddy woke up with a mondo headache that morning. Placing a cold steak that had fallen of his black eye, he groggily fell off the bed. Muttering under his breath to fix the floor, he shakily got to his feet. He half-limped/half-walked to the kitchen, where his mother was already making toast.

''Hey mom, can ya give me some breakfast?,'' he demanded.

''Sure honey.''

Placing 2 hot crisp pieces with a dolap of butter on top, he chomped down on the first one while thinking about his scam for the day.

_Energy drinks? Nope; restaurant? Nah, Ed went streaking; aquarium? Flooded the neighborhood..._

As he mulled over what he could possibly do that day, his mother is also trying to figure out how to tell him the terrible news. She heard from a neighbor and was shocked and horrified upon finding out. How is she going to tell him?

''Um, Eddy my dear there is something Important I have to tell you...,'' she started.

He got up with a start. ''What, my report came?''

''No, no its not that, its that, well...,'' she trailed off.

''Yeah, yeah what is it?''

''It's about your friend Edd, his home was broken into and someone kidnapped him.''

Time seemed to freeze in that instant and restart. Eddy spat out the soggy crusts of his breakfast. Suddenly it felt like it was sticking in the back of his throat, threatening to suffocate if not ejected in time.

''What?!,'' he chocked out.

"Yes," his mother started to say. ''The police-'' but Eddy ran out the front door, whereupon he was greeted with the sight of 3 police cars and Double D's mom having a panic attack. He was wondering what was going on and he didn't see Ed running at him until he had him in a bear embrace.

''Oh Eddy,'' he wailed. ''Double D is a goner! Aliens took him in the middle of the night and hauled him him away! What are we gonna do, Eddy!''

Barely getting away from the crushing hug, he numbly strutted closer to the crime scene and saw that his friend's mom was a heart attack.

''I don't know officer,'' she stammered. ''When I woke up this morning t-there was glass on the floor a-and my son was...'' she sobbed into the tissue in her hand.

''Calm down ma'am, we understand what you're going through,'' he delivered the same words that he gave far too many to parents who had lost their children. ''We are going to handle the whole investigation and make sure that your son come home safe. But for now check into the nearest hotel while we process the scene.''

Edd's mother tearfully nodded and resumed crying. _Is it really that bad?,_ thought Eddy.

''Hey dorky!''

_Oh no..._

He tentatively turn around and faced Kevin, whose face is still swollen and red from yesterday's scam. He smiled smugly.

''I heard one of your dorky friends has been kidnapped,'' he callously said, spitting on the ground and leaning on his bike. ''Y'know, I really hope they do something to him, like force-feeding that slop you gave us. I really do.''

Eddy wanted to punch him, away from here and across the neighborhood. But he didn't get to do it. Ed, who was nearby and could hear every word, got to it first.

The next thing Kevin knew, he was being crushed by a single hand and his precious bike was lifted in the air by another.

''Hey-!''

''You no insult Double D, evil red mushroom!''

Using the bike as a bat he swap the boy like a fly and caused him to go sailing into the air into the the edge of the cul-de-sac. When he tried to get to his feet, another object -_Is that my bike...?-_ came rocketing at him and the next thing he knew his head was in a pile of snow. He groaned as he wondered at the heck just happened.

Dumbfounded, Eddy came closer to the house. What he saw made him gulp. The door's lock was punched in from the outside, and the windows were smashed and melted.

_Wait, why are they melted,_ wondered Eddy. When he came closer, he noticed that the grass had scorch marks, like...

_Like some had started a fire,_ thought Eddy._ Wait, why did they start one?_

He heard a ruckus down the street, and from the tone and sound of the voice, he dreaded what was coming next.

''Where is he? Where is he?! _Where is he?!_''

It was Marie Kanker.

Eddy felt himself shoved to the ground harshly as the Kanker sisters, particularly Marie, rushed toward the scene of the crime.

''Where's my sugar-hun? Where, where?'' She grabbed the officer by the cuff of his uniform and yanked it down to her level. The officer was surprised that such a tiny girl could be so strong. ''Where is he?'' Marie snarled. The officer let go and adjusted his tie.

''Well missy,'' he started to say, annoyed at her rudeness. ''We don't know where he was taken, but evidence points to a terrorist cell that was recently found here.''

Marie's jaw went slack.

''My hunk, taken by a _terrorist cell_? That's crazy!''

''Yeah,'' cut in May. ''Even I'm not that stupid!''

''Shut up, May!,'' Marie shot back.

''Young one, we have to consider all possibilities,'' the officer started to say.''We haven't processed it yet, but right now the evidence points to a terrorist faction.''

''Oh, I hope he's okay!''

''Indeed, Rolf would not like if the smart black-cap Ed boy be kidnapped by some nutjobs who had nothing to do, yes?''

Eddy turned around to see Nazz and Rolf, faces swollen and red-faced from the scam. They scowled at him and Nazz came at him to chew him off.

''Y'know, Eddy, I think that this is one of your pranks on your friend!''

''_Me?!_ Why?! I had absolutely nothing to do with this!,'' he protested.

''Oh sure,'' she sarcastically said. ''Like what you said when we cornered you that you swore that you didn't dump the peppers into the hot chocolate?''

''Okay that I did, but I swear that I didn't do anything this time!''

She was about to give him the biggest he ever had, but someone beat him to it: mom.

''Oh, Eddy, sweetheart!''

Her son turned a deep shade of red at the nickname.

''Mom!''

''Now don't you argue with me, young man! You need to take a bath and you are going to take one right now!''

As the kids howled with laughter, Eddy dragged himself to his house.

* * *

He started to hatch a plan while showering. He trusted the police and all, but he felt he could do better. It formed in his head piece by piece, wondering what to wear to what to bring. First he thought of provisions: clothes, food, extra shoes (just in case), and some money (which he didn't have).

It was the money that was the hard part.

He did not have an allowance so he made his money from scamming and never even want to consider swiping even a penny from his dad's 2nd wallet he kept around in case.

Until now.

He did it when both of his parents were gone from the house. Even then, he sort of hung off the room, teeth chattering in mouth, rethinking if it was a good idea. Finally he sucked in his breath and dug in, abducting 3 crisp $20 bills. He placed the wallet back where it came from and eyed the money. It was surprisingly easy, but there was a certain feeling of_ wrongness_ to it, like he just took something that wasn't supposed to be taken, which was what actually happened a few moments ago.

Gingerly folding and stuffing them into a sock, Eddy got on the rest of the details of his plan.

* * *

For the rest of the day Eddy was on edge, to say the least. Although he had not told anyone and had more outrageous schemes done before, he couldn't help but feel nervous. It felt like someone was reading his mind was all the time.

He had written out what he wanted to do on a scrap of paper, just as a reminder if he forgets. Throughout the day he held onto it, checking and rechecking it and sometimes jotting down extra information. When midday went and evening came, he started to prepare. His backpack was filled with the essentials and he planned to sneak out at 1:30 AM. As the sun lowered into the horizon, he became more anxious yet excited. By the time his mommy had come to tell him good night, he could feel the adrenaline running and he realized that he won't be able to sleep. When she left, he threw the covers off that revealed his ''searching clothes''.

It was only 9:00 and he had to wait over 4 hours. He spent 3 of those hours just staring at the clock or looking threw his magazine's (which by the way were not for kids his age). At 12:00 he threw down the gauntlet. He didn't have the patience for a burrito to microwave in 1 minute, so it was a wonder of how he had the patience to make it to midnight.

At midnight he got on with the rest.

* * *

He tiptoed down the hallway, being especially careful when he went by his parents' bedroom, opened the front door, stepped out and shut it behind him. Except for the street lamps outside casting an orange glow, it was utterly dark. Even though he had no clue about what to do, the officer did point out that it all lead to terrorist faction that was stationed here and was recently discovered. If they took his friend, then he was going to break him out.

Just as he was on the front lawn of his house, he bumped into his first obstacle. He looked up and felt both relieved and frustrated; it was Ed, Mono-brow.

''Ed what are you doing here?,'' he snapped in a whisper. No use in waking the neighborhood.

Ed sniffed. ''Oh Eddy!,'' he cried out.''I want to help you find Double D.''

''What, how did you find out?,'' he demanded.

Ed fetched from his pocket a scrap of paper, and Eddy realized with a somewhat sinking heart that it was _his._

''I want to help you! I wish to rescue Double D from those evil aliens!,'' he screeched while bear-hugging Eddy.

He desperately shushed him while thinking it over. He could use some muscle, but Ed clearly couldn't distinguish the difference between an alien and a terrorist. But still...

''Fine, you can come,'' grumbled Eddy, who found himself once again being squeezed the life out of him.

''Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Eddy!''

Eddy silenced him with a hand to the mouth.

''You can come, but shut your mouth!,'' Eddy angrily whispered.

''Oh, okay!,'' Ed cheerfully replied.

Rolling his eyes, they silently followed the tire tracks that were said to belong to the car that drove off with their best friend.

* * *

**Once again I want to say that I'm very sorry that I took so long, with vacation, worrying about school and a heck of a case of writer's block. I'll try to post more more frequently in the future.**

**What happens to them or the neighborhood kids when they find out? Stay with me!**


	3. Something's not Right

When Kevin woke up that morning, something felt...off. He didn't know what it was, but he instinctively knew that it had something to do with Eddy. He never got this feeling unless the dork did something especially stupid. _What did he do now?,_ he angrily thought. The last thing he needed was to wake up at 7:00 on a Saturday. He covered a pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep..

Any dream of going back to sleep was swept away when he heard the sirens coming his way. He fell off the bed in shock and groaned when he landed face-first. Getting his wits together, he quickly dressed in his usual clothes of green shirt, black pants, and broad red cap. From the location the sirens were coming from, he knew that Eddy was involved, along with his remaining dorky friend. So the idiot had done something especially,_ especially_, stupid; enough to warrant the police, that's for sure.

_This better not affect me, _he thought_, or my bike..._

* * *

The first time Lee had heard about Eddy disappearing was when she was eating breakfast. The orange-head girl and the oldest of the Kanker sisters had been eating a meal of leftover pizza with some orange juice when she heard the door open and slam shut so hard that the cup tipped over and spilled its contents all over her breakfast. She stared for one moment and turned cherry red the next.

''Okay, who did this?!,'' she yelled.

''Did you hear, did you hear, did you hear?!,'' May yapped into the kitchen. ''Did you hear about what happened, did you hear about what-'' her sentence was cut short by a punch to the mouth. May saw stars and wondered what the heck just happened.

Marie looked from the fridge and laughed. ''Hey look who has a new look!,'' she mocked. May retaliated by attacking Marie, specifically her hair. She didn't dare to attack Lee, who is far stronger than her.

Lee grabbed the squabbling sisters by the cuff of their shirts and smashed their heads together. Both fell to the floor in a daze.

''Will you 2 quit fighting? You're disturbing my breakfast!,'' she shouted.

''But did you hear? Eddy and big Ed have gone missing!,'' May squalled. At that moment, time seemed to stand still in the Kanker household as the words sank in like a sinking ship. The words meant that none of their boyfriends were here, that the other two were now captured or else ran away. That, to them, was something they couldn't tolerate! Marie couldn't speak, first her hunk, and now this? She didn't care about the others, but she knows enough not to try to kill them. That was her sisters' job.

''How did they get missing?!,'' Lee screams. How was this possible?! Grabbing both of them by the hair which shook Marie out of her trance and into a fit of screaming, she took them to the living room. She immediately pointed to May. ''Tell us the whole story, now!''

After a reluctant moment of silence, she blurted the whole story. Once she was finished, a plan had already formulated in Lee's head.

She gave one of the grins she always gave when something especially devious and outlandish had formed. ''Girls, we're gonna find those boys...Kanker-style!'' Her laugh cackled throughout the trailer, and seemingly throughout the trailer park.

* * *

Jonny was in his backyard doing yard work. He hated doing it, (what kid likes it?) but he at least had his best buddy with him, Plank. Ever since all three of the Eds disappeared, everyone in Peach Creek was advised to keep inside, especially children, at all times except when necessary such as getting groceries. His parents had decided to use this time to make their son do yard work, specifically shoveling the snow. There wasn't much, but that didn't mean he liked it still. Midway through his routine, he wiped the sweat starting to form on his forehead. It was never easy to do this, but at least he was going to drink some hot chocolate when this was over. _Real_ hot chocolate, not the one that had nearly sent him and Plank to the hospital.

''Gee, Plank I never realized that shoveling was so hard!''

He turned to look at his lifelong, wooden friend his regular, but instead he made a horrifying discovery.

Plank was gone.

It was the worst thing that can ever happen to him.

He threw up his shovel and looked under a lawn chair. He wasn't under there. ''Plank! Where are you bud?'' He looked from side to side in the backyard. No Plank there. He looked everywhere, but no chunky wooden friend there.

_Where in the world could he be?_

''Are you looking for him here?''

He froze. The voice was behind him, but he recognized that voice. Every kid did and they had learned to run away as fast as humanly possible when they heard it. Reluctantly turning around to confirm his suspicions, he saw her. It was Lee Kanker holding his best friend up in the air like some victory had been achieved.

He moved before he could think and without thinking started screaming his name._ ''Plank!__ Give him back you bully!''_

Lee stopped him with only one hand while his arms thrashed out uselessly. She grinned evilly while she clutched him by the throat and stuffed him into a small red wagon.

* * *

This went on and on, first with Jonny and Plank, then with Nazz in her room, Rolf when he was making sausage, until finally everyone was caught gagged and bagged. The Kankers took them somewhere, but where they could only guess at. After forever waiting in anxiety (and complaining), they felt a strong thrust coming from the bottom and they all tumbled out like money from a bag.

After the initial shock wore off, Kevin took in his surroundings...and gaped at what he saw and understood _why_ they were forcibly taken. Only one thought formed in his head.

_Oh man..._

* * *

**Well what do you think? Review and comment!**


	4. A Little Part of the Journey later

**Yolo! How you people doing? I'm happy to say that here is the nxt chapter in which...**

* * *

At that moment, Eddy knew taking the monobrow was worth all the effort, yet not worth the effort at the same time. He could pull up a house, _easy, _he knew but the guy was dumber than a potato. And a _baked _potato he added. In the first two hours of their journey he already wrecked 2 cars, 3 pipelines, and 1 overhead lighting system. How he did it... it was a long story. But as it turned out, Ed had a wicked sense of smell that he forgot he had. When he held up an old sock of Double D's that he found at the bottom of his backpack (courtesy of a previous sleepover), he held it up for him to sniff. He looked mesmerized by it and then he started sniffing the ground. He had no clue where he was, only that he was turning right. It was taking too long and Eddy wondered how long it would take.

_Should've grabbed a map at the last station_, he crankily thought to himself. In the meantime they were having a pleasant conversation.

''Are we there yet?''

''No.''

''Are we there yet?''

''No.''

''Are we there yet?''

''Ed, shut up!''

''Oh come on Eddy have a heart! What's your plan for finding Double D?''

In truth, he didn't have a plan; it only consisted of leaving the cul-de-sac and busting Sockhead out of whatever dungeon he was in. The in between part he forgot to write about. In fact the only clues he were following were the skid marks the van that had taken Double D made, and those eventually stopped and the trail grew colder.

''Just keep on sniffing,'' he snapped back.

After more than 3 hours of this, walking became unbearable. He wasn't used to walking for such long distances; he walked in the track back at school for Pete's sake! They were walking in a field with few trees to go under the cool shade in sight. He sat at the base of a tree. He surveyed. Ed was still going as strong as ever. Groaned.

_How can that idiot go on forever?_ he wondered. He was just shutting his eyes and sleep when he felt o a big mass fall on top of him.

''Aaahhh!''

''The scent leads to here!,'' piped Ed.

Eddy just rolled his eyes. ''You idiot! How can your stupid nose bring you here? A snail couldn't fit under there!''

''My nose is never wrong! I know Double D is down there! See?'' He easily lifted up the rock with one hand and, lo and behold, there was a hole coated in metal down there.

Eddy craned his neck and squinted his eyes to see the bottom of the hole. There wasn't any. It seemed to be a bottomless pit of darkness, creepiness, eeriness that emitted an aura of, well... creepiness.

It was the perfect place to hide a victim. He craned his head even farther down. Still no end in sight.

''Ed, go down there,'' he demanded.

He took one look and quickly shook his head. ''No way, Eddy! Its dark and creepy and _LOOKS LIKE MOLE MUTANTS LIVE DOWN THERE!'' _He jumped behind a rock and shook like a kitten.

''But Ed, there's a jawbreaker down there,'' Eddy sneered.

Any idiot could see that he was just doing a trick, but then again Ed was dumber than an idiot. His face perked up and he slowly came out behind the rock and peered down. ''Where is it?''

''Here!''

Eddy kicked him as hard as he could and Ed, one second on a ledge, was suddenly sliding down screaming like a maniac. Eddy, with his typical wide grin when something was about to go crazy, hopped in after him.

The experience of sliding down the shoot could have only be described as being rapid, exhilarating, and color-draining. It twisted and turned and with sheer suddeness at almost 70 miles an hour. Eddy could only compare it to the laundry shoot back at Double D's house. They were alternatively screaming with fear or laughing with glee. For a brief second, it felt familiar and safe, like all the other stuff they did back at home...

Then there was a swift increase in speed and the boys were abruptly accelerated upwards. A light was swiftly approaching that seemed to blind the senses...

And then they were shot like a cannon into the sky and Eddy landed face-first several yards away. Ed was close by. Eddy groaned like a boulder was shot into him.

''Oh, my aching-,'' his words were cut short by Ed landing on him then. He was absolutely giddy.

''Lets do it again Eddy!''

''In your dreams!''

''But its so fun!''

''Get off me!''

As they were fighting, a figure, the same one who protested taking their best friend, looked on from a high tree. Seeing the boys, friends of the boy they had captured, sent his mind reeling.

_No, no, no! How is this possible?! That was a secret for over 300 years! 300 years just went down the drain, just like that! Possibly for the first time in several decades we'll have to alter a detail of our grand plan! How can 2 idiots find something so hidden? He is going to be so angry..._

He knew he had no choice but to report back. He'll likely receive a severe beating if he was in a good mood for allowing this to happen and letting them live, but if he were less generous... he shivered at the thought.

_Well,_ he thought grimly_, there is only one way to find out._

* * *

**Dunn, dun, dun! A cliffhanger! What will happen next? I just want to say thank you to those who read and an even bigger one to those who followed, or favored, or reviewed. I am not done yet, of course, but I want to say that I'm going to be taking some time off to finish my notes and focus on school. It will probably take 3-4 weeks until I improve my writing style and write again, but they'll fly by so don't worry. But at least review and comment and tell me what I can do better.**

**Peace out.**


End file.
